NCT 127
center|650px 'Detalles' *'Nombre: '''NCT 127 **엔씨티일이칠 (en-sshi-ti il-i-chil) en Corea. **エヌ・シー・チイルが打つ (Enu shī chiiru ga utsu) en Japón. **'¿Por qué 'NCT 127'?:' Son las siglas de ''"Neo Culture Technology" + "127" que representa la longitud de Seúl. *'Fanclub: '''NCTzen *'Color oficial: Verde Neón *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes: '10 chicos (6 coreanos, 1 canadiense, 1 estadounidense, 1 chino y 1 japonés) **'Número de integrantes inactivos: (1 chino) *'Debut: ' **'En Corea:' 7 de Julio del 2016. **'En Japón:' 3 de Noviembre del 2017. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Sub-Unidad de: NCT Carrera 'Pre Debut' Los integrantes fueron participantes del proyecto SMROOKIES y seleccionados para el nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment llamado NCT. '2016: Debut con su Primer Mini Álbum 'NCT #127 El 1 de julio, reportó que '''NCT '''realizaría un nuevo lanzamiento. Ese mismo día, su página oficial cambió su diseño por la imagen de un planeta, el nombre de '''NCT '''y las coordenadas 127. Poco después se reveló que la segunda subunidad del grupo se llamaría '''NCT 127'. El 2 de julio, SM Entertainment reveló las primeras imágenes teaser del primer integrante del grupo, Haechan. Más tarde, se lanzaron nuevas imágenes teaser del segundo integrante del grupo, Yuta, siendo el primer integrante japonés. El 3 de julio, se reveló el tercer integrante de NCT 127, Tae Yong. Un poco más tarde, se lanzaron nuevas imágenes teaser del cuarto integrante del grupo, Win Win, siendo el primer integrante chino. El 4 de julio, se reveló al quinto integrante, Jae Hyun. Más tarde, se lanzaron nuevas imágenes teaser del sexto integrante del grupo, Mark, luego fue presentando Tae Il como el séptimo y último integrante. Tanto él, como Jae Hyun, Tae Yong y Mark son los únicos integrantes en las dos subunidades. El 6 de julio a las 12 AM fue revelado el primer teaser de su video musical debut 'Fire Truck'. SM Entertainment reveló que el grupo de siete integrantes publicará su mini álbum NCT #127 el 10 de julio a las 12AM a través de varios sitios musicales. Tras la publicación del álbum en sitios musicales, el primer mini álbum del grupo fue lanzado en formato físico el 11 de julio. La canción principal 'Fire Truck' es descrita como la fusión de géneros de hip-hop, trap y aspectos de Moombahton. Con un poderoso bajo y una rítmica percusión contribuirá a que los oyentes se animen aunque estén inmersos en sus ocupados horarios. 'Colaboración con SM Station con el sencillo 'Taste The Feeling El 23 de julio, SM Entertainment reportó que '''NCT 127' sería el siguiente artista en participar en el proyecto de música digital [[SM Station. El 24 de julio, se reveló que NCT 127 lanzará 'Taste The Feeling', 'una colaboración de SM Station con la compañía de refrescos Coca-Cola. ''Taste The Feeling ' será la versión coreana del pegadizo tema de Coca-Cola del mismo nombre y será usada como parte de la campaña mundial 2016 de la compañía. El 29 de julio de 2016 a la medianoche, se lanzó el sencillo digital ''Taste The Feeling' de NCT 127. '2017: Segundo Mini Álbum 'Limitless' e Ingreso de Johnny y Do Young' El 26 de diciembre, NCT se presentó en el evento SBS Gayo Daejun y se mostró un teaser de su próximo regreso con su segundo mini álbum titulado 'Limitless', como se especulaba en el teaser mostrado se revelaron a los integrantes Johnny y Do Young. El 28 de diciembre, SM Entertainment lanzó dos vídeos teaser presentando al integrante Hae Chan, junto a sus imágenes teaser, y luego en el segundo video teaser se reveló que el grupo regresará con nueve integrantes junto a Johnny y Do Young. El 29 de diciembre, SM Entertainment lanzó otros dos vídeos teaser presentando al integrante Mark y otro mostrando a los nueve integrantes. El 30 de diciembre, se lanzaron dos vídeos teaser, el primero presenta al integrante Tae Yong y el segundo dando un vistazo a su rap. El 31 de diciembre, SM Entertainment lanzó otros dos vídeos teaser presentando al integrante Do Young. El 1 de enero, se lanzaron otros dos vídeos teaser presentando al integrante Yuta. El 2 de enero de 2017, SM Entertainment reveló dos vídeo teasers presentando al integrante Jae Hyun. El 3 de enero de 2017, se lanzaron dos vídeos teaser revelando al nuevo integrante Johnny. El 4 de enero de 2017, SM Entertainment lanzó dos versiones del video musical "Limitless". El primero muestra una Rough Versión, ''mientras que la segunda presenta una ''Performance Versión ''de la misma canción. Tras la publicación del álbum en sitios musicales, el segundo mini álbum ''Limitless'' fue lanzado en formato físico el 9 de enero. '''Regreso con su Tercer Mini Album 'Cherry Bomb'' El 5 de junio a la medianoche KST, la sub-unidad de NCT lanzó su primera foto teaser que presenta lo que parece ser la nube de una explosión de cerezas. El 6 de junio, SM Entertainment reveló tres imágenes teasers de Tae Yong, Win Win y Do Young. El 7 de junio se reveló otras tres imágenes teasers de Hae Chan, Jae Hyun y Yuta. El 8 de junio se revelaron las imágenes teasers de Tae Il, Mark y Johnny. y el 9 de junio se revelaron imágenes teasers grupales. Y el 10 y 11 de junio lanzaron video teasers del MV Cherry Bomb. El MV será revelado el 14 de junio a las 6PM KST. Debut en Japón con 'Limitless' El 3 de Noviembre del 2017 SM Entertainment subió un teaser de "Limitless" en versión japonesa, tema con el cual estarían haciendo su debut muy pronto en Japón. El 4 de Noviembre del 2017 su empresa sube el MV oficial de "Limitless" en versión japonesa. El tema "Limitless" formo parte primeramente de su segundo mini álbum, el cual su MV versión coreana salio en enero a comienzos del 2017. 2018: Regreso con su nuevo sencillo 'Touch' Los chicos de NCT 127 revelaron que lanzaran un nuevo sencillo titulado "Touch", el cual sera el tema principal del disco "NCT 2018 Empathy" y sera liberado este 14 de marzo. "Touch" 'fue liberado el 14 de marzo, este en menos de 24 horas ya contaba con más de 1,000,000 millones de visualizaciones y también obtuvo el puesto #23 en tendencia de YouTube. 'Primer Mini-Álbum Japonés 'Chain' El 8 de mayo el grupo lanzó su primer single japonés 'Chain' y el 23 de mayo el mini-álbum del mismo nombre, el cual contiene la versión japonesa de Limitless, Chain, y 3 nuevas canciones originales en japonés. El grupo también realizó un pequeño showcase tour por Japón para promocionar el álbum. Regreso con su Primer Album 'NCT#127 Regular-Irregular' e ingreso de Jung Woo. El 17 de septiembre SM Entertainment reveló una imagen teaser de NCT 127 con 10 miembros, anunciando el lanzamiento de su primer album 'NCT#127 Regular-Irregular' el 12 de octubre y el ingreso de Jung Woo a la subunidad. El 8 de octubre se lanzó el MV de la versión en inglés de la canción principal del álbum, 'Regular'. El 11 de octubre se lanzó el de la versión coreana y, finalmente, el 12 de octubre el álbum completo. 'Debut en USA con 'Regular Luego del lanzamiento de su primer álbum, el grupo hizo su debut en los Estados Unidos con la versión en inglés de su single 'Regular' el 8 de octubre en el programa 'Jimmy Kimmel Live', junto a otros de sus éxitos. También participaron el 4 de noviembre del 'Mickey’s 90th Spectacular', un evento de televisión celebrando el cumpleaños número 90 de Mickey Mouse, junto a otras celebridades estadounidenses. 'Regreso con su Primer Repackage Álbum 'NCT#127 Regulate’ e inactividad de Win Win' El 14 de noviembre, SM Entertainment reveló las primeras imágenes teaser del primer álbum repackage 'NCT#127 Regular-Irregular', llamado 'NCT#127 Regulate'. El álbum tiene 10 versiones diferentes, una de cada miembro. El 21 de noviembre se lanzó el M/V del title track 'Simon Says', y el 23 de noviembre el álbum completo. En la transmisión en vivo por Vlive del grupo antes del lanzamiento de 'Simon Says', WinWin informó que no podría participar de las promociones del come back debido a la preparación para promociones en China. Más tarde, SM Entertainment emitió un comunicado. ''"Mientras transmitimos esta desafortunada noticia, pedimos la comprensión de los fans que han estado esperando estas promociones. Esperamos que le den su apoyo y amor a las promociones del álbum de NCT 127 y a las actividades de WinWin en China". Lesión de Haechan El 19 de diciembre SM Entertainment lanzó un comunicado que decía "Hola, somos SM Entertainment. Haechan se torció la pierna derecha durante la preparación de una presentación y tuvo que visitar el hospital. Fue diagnosticado con una fractura en su tibia, por lo que tendrá que usar un yeso y descansar. Como resultado, Haechan inevitablemente estará ausente en todos los eventos de fin de año. Siguiendo el consejo del médico, se enfocará en recibir tratamiento para recuperarse por el momento. Esperamos que puedan entenderlo. Gracias" '' '2019: Primer Concierto y Tour por Japón y Norte América 'NEO CITY — The Origin' El 22 de diciembre, SM Entertainment reveló que NCT 127 llevaría a cabo su primer concierto 'NEO CITY — The Origin' el 26 y 27 de enero en el Olympic Gymnastics Arena, junto con un tour por japón en enero y febrero. SM Entertainment confirmó que WinWin no formaría parte del concierto o el tour mediante un comunicado: "Pedimos la comprensión de los fans. Para poder enfocarse en sus previamente organizadas actividades en China, como explicamos en el comunicado anterior, WinWin no participará del primer concierto y tour de NCT 127 'NEO CITY — The Origin'" Haechan participó de forma limitada en los conciertos en Seúl, y no participó del tour por Japón debido a su lesión en la pierna. El 27 de febrero se publicó un video teaser revelando fechas para 11 ciudades de Estados Unidos y Canadá entre abril y mayo. '''Primer Álbum Japonés 'Awaken' El 18 de marzo, NCT 127 reveló el video musical de 'Wakey-Wakey', el single principal de su nuevo álbum de estudio japonés, 'Awaken', que sería lanzado el 17 de abril. La versión física del álbum viene en 9 versiones diferentes, una por cada miembro. El 17 de abril se lanzó el álbum completo en todas las plataformas de música. Contiene 6 nuevas canciones, incluyendo Wakey-Wakey, y versiones en japonés, coreano e inglés de antiguos sencillos. 'Regreso con su Cuarto Mini-Álbum 'We Are Superhuman El 17 de abril, NCT 127 reveló una foto con el título 'Superhuman', dando pistas sobre su nuevo comeback, que SM Entertainment ya había confirmado para mayo. El 18 de abril, se confirmó que el grupo volvería el 24 de mayo con su cuarto mini-álbum titulado 'We Are Superhuman' y la canción principal 'Superhuman'. El álbum incluye 6 canciones completamente nuevas. El 18 de abril, en anticipación al comeback, NCT 127 presentó por primera vez 'Superhuman' en el programa Good Morning America, durante su promoción en los Estados Unidos por su gira mundial. Integrantes centre|500px|NCT 127 - Superhuman '''De izquierda a derecha:' Arriba: Tae Yong, Johnny, Hae Chan y Do Young. Abajo: Tae Il, Jae Hyun, Jung Woo, Yuta y Mark. *Tae Il (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Johnny (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Tae Yong (Líder, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Yuta (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Do Young (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jae Hyun (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Jung Woo (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Mark (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Hae Chan (Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Miembros Inactivos: *Win Win (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) Discografía Corea 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Álbum Live' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' Japón 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' Digital Single Internacional Digital Single Colaboraciones *Ava Max - So Am I (feat. NCT 127) (2019) Programas de TV *Weekly Idol (MBC Every1, ep. 410) (05.06.2019) *The Late Late Show with James Corden (USA, CBS 14.05.2019) *Strahan and Sara (USA, ABC, 18.04.2019) *Good Morning America (USA, ABC, 18.04.2019) *Weekly Idol (MBC Every1, 09.01.2019) Tae Yong, Do Young y Jung Woo *Happy Together 4 (KBS, 8.11.2018) Tae Yong y Jae Hyun *Weekly Idol (MBC Every1, 24.10.2018) *Idol Room (JTBC, 16.10.2018) Ep. 23 *Jimmy Kimmel Live! (USA, ABC, 08.10.2018) *School Attack 2018 (SBS, 25.06.2018, 09.07.2018) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 02.04.2018) Do Young, Jae Hyun y Mark *Weekly Idol (MBC Every1, 5.03.2018) con NCT 2018 *Weekly Idol (MBC Every1, 08.02.2017) *Weekly Idol (MBC Every1, 24.08.2016) Programas de Radio * (SBS Radio) NCT Night Night (2017-2019) Johnny y Jae Hyun Reality Shows * NCT 127 Teach Me Japan! Lesson 2 (Japón, dTV, 2019) * NCT 127 Teach Me Japan! (Japón, dTV, 2019) * NCT 127 Road To Japan (Japón, AbemaTV, 2017-2018) Dos temporadas. * NCT Life: in Paju (VLive, 2016) Anuncios * Ivy Club (2016) * SupercommaB (2016) * Lotte Duty Free (2016) * Design United (2016) Tour *'NCT 127 1st World Tour "Neo City - The Origin" 2019-2020' **26 y 27 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **02 y 03 Febrero - Osaka, Japón - Orix Theatre **11 y 12 Febrero - Hiroshima, Japón - Hiroshima Bunka Gakuen Hall **23 y 24 Febrero - Kanazawa, Japón - Honda No Mori Hall **02 y 03 Marzo - Sapporo, Japón - Sapporo Cultural Arts Theater Hitaru **17 y 18 Marzo - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Sun Palace Hotel & Hall **21 Marzo - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Tokushu Tougyou Civic Hall **29, 30 y 31 Marzo - Saitama, Japón - Saitama Super Arena **24 Abril - New Jersey, EEUU - Prudential Center **26 Abril - Atlanta, EEUU - Coca-Cola Roxy **28 Abril - Miami, EEUU - Watsco Center **01 Mayo - Dallas, EEUU - The Theatre at Grand Prairie **03 Mayo - Phoenix, EEUU - Comerica Theatre **05 Mayo - Houston, EEUU - Smart Financial Centre **07 Mayo - Chicago, EEUU - Rosemont Theatre **09 y 10 Mayo - San José, EEUU - City National Civic **12 Mayo - Los Angeles, EEUU -'' Microsoft Theater'' **17 Mayo - Toronto, Canadá - Coca-Cola Coliseum **19 Mayo - Vancouver, Canadá - Pacific Coliseum **21 Mayo - México - Teatro Metropolitan **21, 22 y 23 Junio - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **26 Junio - San Petersburgo, Rusia - Ice Palace **29 Junio - Moscú, Rusia - Megasport Sport Palace **07 Julio - Londres, Inglaterra - SSE Arena **10 Julio - Paris, Francia - La Seine Musicale **20 Julio - Singapore - Singapore Indoor Stadium **18 y 19 Diciembre - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo Hall **04 y 05 Enero - Fukuoka, Japón - Marine Messe Fukuoka **18 Enero - Niigata, Japón - Toki Messe **22, 23 y 24 Febrero - Tokyo, Japón - Musashino Forest Sports Plaza Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *B96 Pepsi Jingle Bash in Chicago (07.12.2019) *Global Citizen Festival in New York (28.09.2019) *SMTOWN Live World Tour in Tokio (03,04 y 05.08.2019) * iHeart Radio Show 93.3'' Summer Kick-Off Concert'' in San Diego (31.05.2019) * SMTOWN Special Stage in Santiago, Chile (18 y 19.01.2019) * KCON LA (20.08.2017) * Spotify On Stage in Indonesia (09.08.2017) * SMTOWN Special Stage Hong Kong (05.08.2017) * SMTOWN Live World Tour VI in Tokyo (27 y 28.07.2017) * SMTOWN Live World Tour VI in Osaka (15 y 16.07.2017) * SMTOWN Live World Tour VI in Seoul (08.07.2017) * KCON NY (24.06.2017) * Dream Concert (03.06.2017) * KCON Mexico (17.03.2017) * SBS Gayo Daejun (26.12.2016) * Sinchon Christmas Festival (23.12.2016) * Super Seoul Dream Concert (27.11.2016) * Lotte Duty Free Family Festival (22.10.2016) * Asia Song Festival (09.10.2016) * MBC TV DCM Festival (05.10.2016) * KNTV 20th & DATV7 Anniversary Live (01.10.2016) * Starfield Hannam K-Pop Mini Concert (10.09.2016) * Green Ribbon Hope Concert (23.09.2016) * Pyeongchang Olympic Event (07.09.2016) * SMTOWN In Tokyo (13 y 14.08.2016) * Ulsan Summer Festival (25.07.2016) * SMTOWN In Osaka (16 y 17.07.2016) Premios Curiosidades * Es la segunda sub-unidad de NCT en debutar. * Esta en el puesto #1, Álbum mejor vendido en la lista semanal de Hanteo con 26,659 copias vendidas. * Aparecieron como invitados en el programa Park Kyung Lim’s 2 O’Clock Date donde se les preguntaron por su sunbae favorito en SM Entertainment. Ellos eligieron a Yunho de TVXQ! como el mejor y dijeron que quieren emular su pasión. Asimismo, eligieron a Kangta como el sunbae a quien es difícil acercarse. Agregaron a Changmin de TVXQ como el sunbae que dice cosas amables, Suho de EXO como sunbae que los elogia mucho y a Super Junior como los sunbaes con quienes bromean más. * Tuvieron una presentación en la ceremonia de "Kpop Popular Culture and Art Awards", donde además bailaron pequeñas partes de "View" y "Lucifer" de SHINee como un tributo, ya que (SHINee) ganó uno de los premios. * Es la primera unidad de NCT en ganar los MAMA 2016. * El 26 de Diciembre, en los 2016 Gayo Daejun se reveló el primer teaser de su regreso con el tema Limitless. * En la misma ceremonia, se confirmó que se unirían al grupo Do Young y Johnny. * El MV de "Cherry Bomb" llegó a 1 millón de visitas a las 6 horas de ser lanzado. * La canción principal de su nuevo álbum "Cherry Bomb" no será transmitida por KBS, porque según la compañia tiene contenidos violentos. * NCT 127 es el primer grupo coreano en ser invitado al evento "Today At Apple" en Estados Unidos. * Son el primer grupo K-Pop en ser seleccionados por Apple Music en Next Up Artist. * Es la única sub-unidad de NCT que tiene miembros fijos, sin embargo, aún se pueden ir agregando más miembros. * El 5 de Octubre de 2018 la cuenta de Twitter de NCT 127 alcanza su primer millón de seguidores. * Fueron invitados al Show de Jimmy Kimmel el 08 de Octubre, haciendo su debut en TV americana ese día. Presentaron Cherry Bomb y Regular en inglés. * NCT 127 estuvo junto a Mickey Mouse para su 90 aniversario el 7 de Octubre. * Es el grupo de K-Pop que más rápido encabeza la lista de Billboard "World Digital Song Sales", lo logran a solo 2 años y 5 meses de su debut con la canción 'Simon Says'. * Se agotaron las 30000 entradas de las dos fechas de sus conciertos en Corea en menos de media hora de haber sido liberados. * Ganaron 2 medallas de oro durante el ISAC Chuseok Special de 2019, ganaron en las categorías Tiro de penales, Tiro al arco. Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * Instagram Oficial * Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficia Galería NCT 127 01.jpg NCT 127 002.jpg NCT 127 03.jpg NCT 127 04.jpg NCT 127 05.jpg NCT 127 06.jpg NCT 127 07.jpg NCT 127 08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' NCT 127 - Fire Truck| Fire Truck NCT 127 - Fire Truck (Performance Video)| Fire Truck (Performance Video) NCT 127 - Taste The Feeling| Taste The Feeling NCT 127 - Switch (feat. SR15B)| Switch (feat. SR15B) NCT 127 - LIMITLESS (Rough Ver).)| LIMITLESS (Rough Ver) NCT 127 - LIMITLESS (Performance Ver)| LIMITLESS (Performance Ver) NCT 127 Cherry Bomb Music Video| Cherry Bomb NCT 127 엔시티 127 'TOUCH' MV| TOUCH 'Japón' 【NCT 127】 「Limitless」|Limitless (Japanese Ver.) NCT 127 'Chain' MV| Chain NCT 127 'Wakey-Wakey' MV| Wakey-Wakey Internacional NCT 127 엔시티 127 'Regular (English Ver.)' MV| Regular (English Ver.) MV LAY(레이), NCT 127, Jason Derulo Let’s SHUT UP & DANCE|LAY & NCT 127 & Jason Derulo - Let’s SHUT UP & DANCE NCT 127 엔시티 127 'Highway to Heaven (English Ver.)' MV| Highway to Heaven (English Ver.) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KSubGrupo Categoría:KDebut2016 Categoría:KPop Categoría:JSubGrupo Categoría:JDebut2018 Categoría:JPop